


The King's Folly

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eloping due to pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Secret relationship revealed due to accidental pregnancy, politically loaded pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: The Kingdom of Cervassius is in need of an heir, and so the King must marry. Pity he has gone and fallenpregnantin love already.
Relationships: Lowborn Man impregnates King, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	The King's Folly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Hey The_Plaid_Slytherin, I loved all of your prompts and I had so many ideas! I've actually got a second fic for you but I gotta go through it again ^_^ I just hope you like them! ♥

“Which brings us to the Lords Ball,” Chancellor Engeram stated as he folded his hands in front of him and looked at Rafferty. “Have you perhaps had a chance to look through the proposed list of guests, Your Majesty?”

Rafferty did not outwardly squirm under the heavy, expectant looks of his Council but inside he trembled. “We find no fault with the list Chancellor, you may send the invitations.”

The older man nodded, relief clear on his face. “I will have them sent by sunset today, Your Majesty.”

“Will that be all from our Council today?” Rafferty asked as he glanced at each man in turn and was pleased when each of them nodded. “We do not wish to be disturbed this evening, unless catastrophe strikes.” 

The men of the Council stood as he did and bowed as he left the room. Rafferty walked at his usual sedate pace back to his private chambers, despite wanting to race there like the boy he had once been. Once upon a time he had longed to be King; to wield the power of his rightful station and order people around and do whatever he liked, but that was not his reality as King. Instead, he was responsible for the health and welfare of every single person living within his kingdom. 

Now, however, he had an escape but one he could not indulge in too often lest his Council grow suspicious. 

Rafferty made it a point to dine alone at least one night a week, so that he could more easily sneak off. He allowed his manservant to remove his outerwear and ready his bed for him, then sent him away. Rafferty waited until he heard the heavy doors of his parlour close before jumping into action.

He pulled the knapsack he’d hidden away out and changed into the commoner clothing inside and then packed as much of the food as he could into the knapsack. He’d been a lonely, curious boy once who had taken any opportunity to learn the secret passages of the Castle, knowledge he now used to his advantage as he headed for the secret passage which would take him outside the Castle walls. 

\---

The sight of Ernes waiting outside of his little cottage warmed Rafferty’s heart and quickened his steps.

“Yer a sight fer sore eyes lad,” Ernes said as he opened the little gate for Rafferty. 

He laughed heartily as the younger man stepped up to him, tucked his face into Ernes’ neck and leaned into his warmth. “I have missed you dearly.” Rafferty mumbled, sighing as Ernes wrapped his arms around him.

“I‘ve missed yer too lad,” Ernes buried his face in Rafferty’s hair and breathed deeply, tightening his arms a moment before pulling back. “Now com’on inside, wouldn’t wantcha father’s men seein’ us.”

Rafferty’s breath hitched at Ernes’ words but he squashed the guilt, one day soon he would tell the older man exactly who he was. “I hope you remembered not to cook this time Ernes,” he said as he made his way into the warm, welcoming cottage and placed his knapsack on the little table.

“I remembered lad,” Ernes said as he fetched a plate for each of them and glasses of water, kissing Rafferty on the apple of his cheek as he placed them on the table. “I’ve been lookin’ forward ta tonight.” Ernes hesitated before slowly placing his hand on Rafferty’s stomach. “‘Ave yer been takin care of yerself and the littl'un?”

Rafferty’s throat felt tight at the reminder of his condition and he turned to wrap his arms around the other man again, burying his face in Ernes’ neck. “Yes, of course yes, but I would much rather stay here and have you take care of us.”

“One day lad,” Ernes reassured, big hands rubbing soothing circles into Rafferty’s back. “But fer now we gotta be careful.”

Rafferty nodded but did not relinquish his hold on the older man. “Take me to bed?”

Ernes chuckled as he led Rafferty to the bed. “I should be makin’ yer eat, for the littl'un’s sake, but it’s been a long week waitin’ fer yer.”

\---

“I do not know if I will be able to sneak away next week,” Rafferty said quietly as they stood facing each other at the little gate.

Ernes tucked a lock of Rafferty’s long hair behind his ear as he said, “I can wait two more weeks for yer lad, knowin’ we won’t be partin’ again.”

Rafferty smiled happily at the older man as he turned his face up for a kiss. “Have you decided where we will go?”

“Aye,” Ernes said, kissing him gently. “I’ma take yer ta the ocean, teach yer and the littl'un how ta swim, watch as yer burn golden in the sun.”

“Sounds lovely,” Rafferty murmured as his eyes filled with tears. He felt guilt for wanting to run away from the responsibilities of King but being with Ernes was the only time he actually felt alive and now there was a babe on the way he had to consider. “These two weeks will be difficult,” he said, cupping Ernes’ face in his hands and stared into his loving green eyes. “But knowing that we will have forever together makes it bearable.”

“Good,” Ernes said, brushing the back of his right hand over Rafferty’s stomach as he leaned in to kiss him again. “Now yer betta get goin’, ‘fore yer missed.”

“I love you Ernes,” Rafferty confessed for the first time, feeling compelled to share this truth with the other man before they parted.

Ernes smiled as he bumped their foreheads together, “I love yer too lad, now go else I drag yer back ta bed.”

Rafferty laughed happily as he backed away slowly, walking backwards towards the path that would take him to the Castle’s wall, not wanting to look away until he had to.

“Go lad!” Ernes shouted, waving him away. “An’ keep safe!”

\---

“Your Majesty?” Earl Reynold called gently to him but it was the hand reaching for his arm that snapped Rafferty’s attention to his gathered Council.

“Apologies,” Rafferty said with a weak smile, before taking a sip from his ginger tea. “We have not been sleeping well these past few nights.”

“We could postpone this meeting if you would prefer, Your Majesty?” Chancellor Engeram offered but Rafferty declined, they had already postponed the day before’s Council meeting and he did not want to arouse their concern.

“We will be alright Chancellor, please continue Earl Reynold.” Rafferty forced himself to concentrate for the rest of the meeting, while he was still King he had a duty to perform.

“If I may have a private word, Your Majesty?” the Castle’s Steward asked as Rafferty stood to leave.

Rafferty nodded and then dismissed the other men. “What can we assist you with, Bertrant?”

“Healers Madalina and Tobyn have concerns regarding your health, Your Majesty.” Bertrant demurred with a glance at the pot of tea placed at Rafferty’s seat.

Rafferty glanced at the pot as well, the full truth was that the babe had him feeling ill at all times of the day, but he could not share that truth with anyone within the Castle and he could not run to Ernes for comfort. “We feel strongly apprehensive of the upcoming ball,” he said instead, which was also true. 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Bertrant said smiling slightly. “If there is anything we can do to assist you, Your Majesty, please do not hesitate to ask for it.”

Rafferty nodded at the other man, who bowed and then left, leaving the King alone with his thoughts. The only thing Rafferty wanted was to be curled up in bed with Ernes, but he could wait a few short days before that became his life.

“Your Majesty,” Selest, his favourite of the servants, said as she entered and curtsied. “The seamstress is waiting in your parlour for your final fitting, Your Majesty.”

“Walk with us,” he commanded as he left the meeting room. 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Selest murmured as she once again curtsied, before following as closely as allowed.

\---

Rafferty sent his manservant away as soon as he was ready for the ball, asking him to inform the Steward that he would be down soon.

The moment he was alone Rafferty fled to his bedchamber, closed and locked the door behind himself and then pushed a nearby chest of drawers to block it. He ripped off the clothing he had so recently put on and quickly put on his commoner clothing. He filled his knapsack with the things he had set aside to take with him and then fled through the secret passage, taking a different path so that he exited near the Outer Gatehouse. As he hurried down the road leading from the Castle’s gate, he saw Ernes waiting near the edge of the forest with a horse.

Rafferty threw his arms around the older man’s neck, “I am so glad to see you!”

“I’m glad ta see yer too lad,” Ernes said gruffly, squeezing him. “But we ‘ave to go.”

“Yes,” Rafferty said as he turned towards the horse and mounted the mare easily. They needed to put as much distance between them and the Castle as possible, he just hoped his note would be sufficient to keep the Royal Commander from pursuing them. 

Ernes climbed on behind him and urged the horse into walking and then into a gallop, his arms secure around Rafferty.

Rafferty glanced back just once at the Castle, apprehensive for the first time, but he had Ernes now and soon they would have their babe.

\---

“Yer shoulda changed yer shoes lad,” Ernes clucked at the sight of Rafferty’s bloody feet. 

Rafferty ran his fingers over the other man’s bald head. “I did not think of it unfortunately, I just wanted to be away as soon as possible.”

Ernes chuckled as he splashed water onto a rag and dabbed at Rafferty’s broken skin. “I understand,” he said, smiling up at Rafferty.

Before Rafferty could give in to the urge to kiss Ernes, their little clearing was suddenly filled with Cervassian soldiers. Ernes stood quickly, his hand on the daggers at his hip as he tried to put himself between the other men and Rafferty.

“Foulque,” Rafferty called out as he stood slowly, leaning on the arm Ernes offered him but ignoring the older man’s questioning gaze.

“Your Majesty,” the Royal Commander said as he stepped past a soldier. “You are bleeding?”

Ernes pulled away from him as he turned an incredulous gaze on Rafferty, but as soon as his attention wavered several soldiers were pinning the older man to the ground.

“Wait,” Rafferty called out but it was too late as he was grabbed from behind and one of the soldiers hit Ernes against the head. “What is the meaning of this? I demand you release me this instant!” he shouted at the shoulder holding him. 

The soldier glanced at his Commander, who shook his head, and then tightened his hold on Rafferty’s arm.

“Foulque please,” Rafferty pleaded, unable to look away from the bleeding gash on Ernes’ head.

“Take him away,” the Commander ordered as he walked towards Rafferty. “Please come with me, Your Majesty,” he asked, hand held out as he gestured towards a carriage as it pulled up.

Rafferty watched as the soldiers carried Ernes to a wagon which had followed the carriage into the clearing, glad to see one of the soldiers climb in afterwards and begin cleaning the wound they had inflicted. Only then did he look at Foulque, “You have left us no other choice Commander.”

Foulque nodded at the soldier holding Rafferty, who immediately released him, and then led the way to the carriage. A bag was handed in once they were both seated, and then the carriage began to move.

Rafferty turned to stare out the window, determined to ignore the other man the entire way back to the Castle, but then he felt a gentle touch on one of his feet. “What are you doing?”

“Tending to my King’s injuries,” the Commander stated from where he sat on the carriage’s floor with Rafferty’s foot in his lap. The older man wet a piece of cloth and began wiping his foot clean of blood and dirt, saying softly, “Once upon a time you told me everything Rafi.”

Rafferty turned to stare out the window again as his eyes filled with tears because it was the truth, Foulque had been a father to him when he’d been too young to rule on his own. “And then you decided I was old enough to rule on my own. You distanced yourself from me when I needed you most!”

“I thought it best,” Foulque sighed heavily, head bowed as he concentrated on Rafferty’s feet. “I did not want the rest of the Council questioning your rule.”

Rafferty reached out hesitantly and ran a fingertip over the scarred skin of the older man’s ear where a piece had been sliced off during a scuffle with an assassin. It was something he had done as a boy, fascinated by the rough feel of the scarred skin compared to the rest of Foulque’s ear. 

“I’ve been sneaking out of the Castle for months now,” Rafferty confessed quietly. 

Foulque looked up at him without dislodging Rafferty’s fingers, “That is when you met him?”

“At first I merely wandered the fields,” Rafferty said smiling at the memory of the soil between his toes. “There was some kind of celebration at one of the farmhouses one night, so I snuck close to see what was happening, and bumped into Ernes. I tried to run but he caught me easily.”

“Did he ever hurt you Rafi?” Foulque asked, concern clear in his eyes.

“Never,” Rafferty assured, thumb running over the scar gently. “Not once has he ever hurt me, yet I have hurt him.” 

“He does not know who you are?” Foulque asked gently.

“He knows me better than anyone,” Rafferty said immediately and then sighed. “But he does not know I am King.” After a long moment of silence, he asked the Commander, “What will happen to him?”

“That depends,” Foulque said as he smoothed a liniment onto Rafferty’s foot. “On where he was taking you and why.”

Rafferty tugged on the older man’s ear until he looked up at him, “We were running away to the Trobald Keys because I asked him to take me away.”

“He did not put the idea in your head?” The Commander asked, eyes searching Rafferty’s.

“No,” Rafferty said smiling. “He actually refused the first few times I mentioned it.”

The Commander continued to watch him as he asked. “What changed his mind?”

Rafferty’s smile disappeared at the reminder of what, or better who, had changed their plans but then the carriage was coming to a stop and shouting could be heard. 

“Stay here,” Foulque ordered before he climbed out.

Rafferty glared at his feet, shiny with the liniment Foulque had painstakingly applied, and decided to listen to the older man. 

It wasn’t long before the Commander was climbing back into the carriage, a scowl on his face. “What happened?” Rafferty asked as the other man took a seat and the carriage started moving again.

“He woke up,” Foulque said, rubbing his jaw. “Wouldn’t calm down until I promised he’d see you soon.”

“Is he angry?” Rafferty asked, hands clutching at the hem of his tunic so that he did not touch the barely there bump of his stomach.

“Yes,” Foulque said, laying a hand over Rafferty’s. “But I don’t think he’s angry with you Rafi.”

Rafferty sighed as he pulled away from the older man, wanting only Ernes and the comfort he could give.

\---

Rafferty stepped out of the carriage as soon as the door opened, barefoot but still a King, and the assembled Council members bowed deeply in greeting. “Where is the wagon?” He asked when he noticed it had not followed them into the courtyard.

“I thought it best if it pulled around to the back, Your Majesty.” Foulque explained.

Rafferty glanced around at all the people who had gathered to witness his return, many of them noblemen and women, and nodded in understanding. “Bertrant, see that he is given a room near our suite.”

“Your Majesty, he kidnapped you!” the Chancellor cried out in protest.

“We will not see him harmed,” Rafferty said coldly, staring Engeram down. “Are we understood, Commander?” Foulque tapped his chest with his right fist before leaving to ensure the King’s orders were followed. “He will be treated as a guest of the Crown.” Rafferty stated with finality before turning to walk into the Castle.

Selest was in a deep curtsy at the Castle’s entrance, waiting for him. “Your Majesty,” she murmured. “Shall I ready a bath for you?”

“Yes, that will please us,” Rafferty said without stopping, knowing she would follow. “We will have a light meal while we wait.”

Rafferty’s steps faltered as he entered his private suite and he caught sight of his bedchamber’s door, which was utterly destroyed. 

“The Royal Commander was quite frantic I hear, Your Majesty.” A voice he did not recognise said from behind him. 

Rafferty turned and found a familiar looking young man standing in the doorway.

“Earl of Gerbolt, Your Majesty.” The nobleman said, bowing low. “Once known to you as Alfie.”

“We remember,” Rafferty said, nodding in acknowledgment; they had played together as children until Rafferty’s father had passed away. “We would prefer to be alone right now.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” The Earl said smiling charmingly. “I look forward to catching up with you.”

Rafferty turned away and headed into his bedchamber, uneasy with the way the other man had looked at him and busied himself with finding something to wear.

\---

Rafferty allowed Foulque to enter the bedchamber before him, preparing himself for Ernes’ anger as he finally stepped through the doorway. 

Ernes stood as soon as he saw Rafferty and then hesitated before bowing. “Yer Majesty,” he greeted as he straightened, his eyes on the floor before him.

“I do not care what anyone else says,” Rafferty said, crossing the room to take Ernes’ hands in his own. “I do not want you to treat me any differently. Please?”

Ernes' glance darted from Rafferty to Foulques and back. “If yer sure that’s what yer want lad, then alright.”

“Good,” Rafferty said, nodding. “Did they offer you a bath? Or food? Did a healer take a look at your head?”

“I refused,” Ernes said, glancing away. “I asked ta see yer but they said yer busy.”

“Come, let us sit.” Rafferty said, leading Ernes to a divan but the other man would not sit beside him. “Ernes?”

“I shoulda taken that bath,” he mumbled, settling onto the floor at Rafferty’s slippered feet. “How’s yer feet lad?”

Rafferty sighed and then lowered himself to the floor as well, ignoring Ernes’ and Foulque’s protests,vas he made himself comfortable. “My feet are fine thank you for asking,” he replied, ignoring the looks he was still getting. “Has someone looked at your head Ernes?”

“Yeah, ‘s kinda numb now.” Ernes turned his head so Rafferty could see the gash, and the green liniment that had been smoothed over it.

“Good,” Rafferty said, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on Ernes’ bald head.

“What’s gonna happen now?” Ernes asked, looking to Foulque.

“That depends on the King,” Foulque responded, glancing at Rafferty. “And the person he takes as Consort.”

“Ernes will be my Consort.” Rafferty stated, glaring at the Commander.

“No offense, Your Majesty, but he is a commoner.” Foulque crossed the room and knelt next to the King. “Your Consort has to be someone of standing.”

“‘e’s right lad, I ain’t good enough fer yer.” Ernes said before asking sadly. “Would yer have ta drink a tincture to get rid of the littl'un?” 

“What?” Foulque demanded, falling back onto his ass, eyes darting between them.

“Yer didn’t tell ‘im?” Ernes asked quietly, hand coming up to touch Rafferty’s cheek gently.

“I…” Rafferty’s glance darted to Foulques who was staring at him now. “I did not know how.”

“Are you absolutely certain?” The Commander questioned urgently.

“Yes,” Rafferty said, pushing up onto his knees and grabbing Foulques hand to smooth down his front. “There’s the slightest bump there now.”

Ernes nodded as he watched the Commander’s face, “One’a the town’s women checked ‘im over, said it was a littl'un makin’ ‘im sick.”

“The ginger tea,” Foulque said with sudden understanding.

“Yes,” Rafferty said, nodding. “The babe has been making me ill all the time lately.”

Foulque pulled his hand away and then stood, “I need to speak to the Council.”

“Wait,” Rafferty said but it was too late, the other man had rushed out of the door already. “I will not give up our child,” he said, turning to Ernes. “I will not give you up either.”

“Sometimes we gotta do things we don’t wanna,” Ernes said sadly. “Yer King of Cervassius, yer can’t have a peasant fer a Consort.”

“You are right,” Rafferty said, standing. “I am King of Cervassius! And you once told me you would do anything to make me happy.”

“Aye,” Ernes said, allowing Rafferty to tug him to his feet. “I said that.”

“Having you as my Consort would make me very happy Ernes,” Rafferty said earnestly. “Would you do that for me?”

The older man sighed, “If it were allowed, I would do it fer yer.”

“Then as King I declare that I can marry whomever I choose!” Rafferty strode towards the door, only pausing to offer his hand to Ernes. “Come my Betrothed, we have an announcement to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the read! ♥ If you notice any mistakes or think I need to add a tag or change the rating, let me know.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, who was also my cheerleader :) I appreciate all you've done for me! ♥


End file.
